My Dearest Tifa
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: For a contest on DA. It's Tifa's Birthday and Cloud has written her a letter this is what happens after she has read his letter, I suck at summary it's better than it sounds well I hope so


My Dearest Tifa

_My Dearest Tifa _

_I'm not at all good with emotions and expression my feelings so I'm letting you know how I feel through this letter as I well I'm a little too cowardly to tell you to your face yet I can face Sephiroth no bother but admitting how I feel to you is scarier than facing a thousand Sephiroths all at once and on my own. _

_Tifa I may not be able to say this directly to your face but I love you and to tell you the truth I only ever left Nibelheim to join SOLIDER to impress you by becoming stronger then at the time the great hero Sephiroth but when I think about it I'm hardly brave or strong when I'm unable to tell you just how I feel because more than anything your answer scares me more, even though it was you that had asked me if I loved you back before I left over my guilt and of course to hide from you that I had contracted Geostigma as I did not want to burden you and show the children how weak I really was and well every time I saw Denzel I felt guilty I couldn't find a cure for the stigma. _

_I have to admit that when I was living in Aerith's church there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you and how stupid I was for not staying with you and I'm sorry for not seeing that sooner. I could say I was blinded by grief but that would be a poor excuse. _

_I'm sorry Tifa and I although it is wrong of me I ask for your forgiveness and if indeed you can forgive me I will be waiting in my room so come and find me once you have read this. _

_Forever you're Cloud x_

Tifa sat reading the letter on her bed where she had found it resting upon her pillow just as she was about to go to sleep, tears filled her eyes but yet none had streaked her face, her heart beat loudly in her chest upon reading those words. Very quickly she rubbed her eyes with her hands to stop her from crying and the made her way to Cloud's room where he would be waiting for her.

Tifa reached Cloud's room and found herself suspended in time, she was stuck frozen to the stop that was mere inches from his door and desperately wanting to reach out and knock but she had became afraid in that spilt second that had found her frozen to the spot. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to move and slowly her fist rapped on Cloud's door.

"Come in" he called from the other side of the door or rather barrier, taking another deep breathe she pressed on the handle and the door opened allowing her to enter.

Cloud was leaning against his bed his body slumped on the floor and as Tifa entered he did look up but his eyes immediately retreated back to the spot he was staring at on the floor as he was scared to face, scared of her answer or reply rather to the cowardly letter he had written to her. Tifa smiled softly as she took ghost like steps towards Cloud and then when she was mere inches from Cloud she slumped down on the floor pulling her knees towards her chest.

"Cloud" she whispered her voice rather dry and horse as she stared intensely at him, slowly Cloud looked up to find wine coloured eyes gazing deeply into his cerulean eyes, a slight blush started to raise on the barmaid's cheek.

"Teef?" Cloud questioned his voice shallow and quite

"I read your letter" Tifa began she paused to see if Cloud would say anything but the only reaction she got was Cloud's eyes widening and glowing with what she could only describe as fear. "I have to say if I'm honest I'm not happy that you couldn't tell me to my face but I will over look that as I have loved you since we were kids in back in Nibelheim and..." she was cut off then as Cloud encased her hand in his and a little awkwardly he leaned forward and enveloped her lips with his, the kiss was full of pent up passion and emotion that had built over the years and had never been allowed an outlet.

When the pair pulled apart they were both gasping for breath and when Cloud's eyes locked again with Tifa's they weren't just glowing with passion but were filled with tears that were slowly starting to run down her face. Cloud gently cupped her face and ran his thumb under her wet eyes.

"There is no need to cry Teef" Cloud softly told her and with is other arm he pulled her closer to him so her face was buried in his chest.

"I know but I'm just so happy" Tifa explained as the last of her tears began to dry up. Cloud nodded gently and very carefully he lifted Tifa into his arms and carried her bridle style to her room, he would of just put her in his bed but his bed wasn't very comfortable and he didn't feel right to have her spend the night in such an uncomfortable bed.

Kicking open Tifa's door and then kicking it shut behind him he gently lay Tifa down on her bed. He brushed his lips against her forehead and turned to leave but Tifa reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me" she whispered in the darkness of the room

"Of course I will now move over" Cloud grinned as he climbed onto the bed beside Tifa, she immediately gripped at his shirt like she was scared he would leave her again.

"Teef I'm not going anywhere" Cloud cooed and with that Tifa fell asleep safe in Cloud's arms.

However when Tifa woke the following morning wrapped in blankets Cloud was nowhere to be seen all that remained was his sent of pine and oil lingering on her pillows and sheets. Just as she started to untangle herself from the covers, the door opened and Cloud walked in dressed only in a pair of black sweat pants carrying a tray of breakfast food. Tifa giggled as he came closer and she could see the flour stain on his face.

"I thought I would make you breakfast in bed well since it's your day and all" Cloud said blushing slightly, a confused look crossed Tifa's features 'what did he mean by it's my day?' she couldn't think until Cloud placed the tray down on her bed and there at the edge of the tray there was a little card that stood by a little blue box. She reached forward and opened the card.

_To My Dearest Tifa _

_Happy Birthday _

_I love you Cloud_

She smiled sweetly at Cloud and patted the spot beside her, Cloud teasingly raised an eyebrow but did no less join her on the bed and just as he sat down, Tifa pulled him closer and claimed his mouth with hers. Cloud broke away first

"I would love to do this all day but if you don't stop kissing me your breakfast that I worked so hard on will go cold" Cloud pouted teasing her ever so slightly. Tifa kissed him softly before turning back to her tray of food. She started to eat but then stopped when she noticed Cloud wasn't eating.

"Aren't you going to join me" she said pointing at the food

"No because I made it for you" he smiled

"But Cloud I can't possible manage it all on my own" she pouted giggling slightly, Cloud couldn't help but smile so picking up a slice of toast he shoved it in his mouth and swallowed it almost whole and then he grinned at her. She giggled she couldn't help it she had not seen him like this ever even as kids she couldn't recall him acting like this. Closing the distant between herself and him she once again encased his lips with hers and as she did she began pushing him down towards her bed and began to move onto him, the breakfast tray clattered on the floor but Tifa didn't care she kept kissing him as her hands explored his body. Cloud had reached under Tifa's night shirt and as he began to lift it when there was a knock at the door. Tifa sighed audibly and removed herself from Cloud's lap and then called out "Come in" the door opened slowly and two children stood side by side keeping their hands behind their backs.

"Cloud what are you doing here?" Marlene asked as her eyes swept over the pair that were still lying in Tifa's bed with spilled food covering the floor by the edge of the bed and with Cloud being shirtless and in Tifa's bed it did beg the question.

"Well Marlene I came to give Tifa breakfast in bed" he explained hoping the child would be happy with the simple answer he had given sadly however she wasn't

"Then why are holding her hand? Why is there food on the floor?" Marlene pressed further

"Well Marlene it's a little hard to explain right now so how about you give Tifa your gifts and then in a little while we'll come down and explain it to you guys" Cloud said swallowing nervously.

The children nodded and came closer to place their gifts for Tifa on the edge of the bed then quickly left the room grabbing the door behind them.

"Now where were we" Cloud smirked when they were finally left alone, Tifa giggled but instead of crawling back on Cloud's lap she leaned forward and picked up the gifts the children had left and began to unwrap them.

"We'll save that for later" Tifa teased opening the present from Marlene first of all, inside the little package was a photo frame with a drawing of the family that had all of them were wearing bright smiles and the drawing was actually really good. Then placing that on her bedside table she reached for Denzel's gift and unwrapped it and found a little tatty teddy that held a little banner that said no 1 mum in purple lettering and it brought tears to her eyes that Denzel consider Tifa his mother.

"Oh Teef" Cloud sighed smiling softly as she held the teddy close to her chest.

They left the room then well after Tifa had changed from her nightwear into a soft blue dress that she knew Cloud would love and she got the reaction that she wanted as she allowed Cloud to turn around.

"Wow Teef you look amazing" Cloud said taking the sight of Tifa in.

"Thanks" then they headed downstairs were the children were waiting. The two of them completely forgetting about the blue box that had fallen under the leg of the bed.

The children were sitting at what had been designated the 'family/AVALANCHE' booth of the bar where they were waiting eagerly for an explanation. Cloud took Tifa's hand in his and they took up the seat across from the children and taking a deep breath they began to explain.

"Well kids you asked what I was doing in Tifa's room this morning besides giving her breakfast in bed well the reason is we are in love" Cloud explained scratching the back of his neck nervously trying not to let any of his facial features give anymore away. Marlene grinned upon hearing that the two loved each other but Denzel wanted more.

"Well you didn't love each other yesterday" Denzel declared

"Well actually Denzel we did and had done for a very long time since we were kids in fact but we just didn't admit it until yesterday" Tifa explained as Cloud gripped her hand tighter.

"Well I don't see how that works but okay but if it's true then kiss her" Marlene grinned hoping she would trick her guardians into kissing so she would know for definite it was true.

"Alright Marlene" Cloud smirked and quickly he brought his lips down to Tifa's, Marlene squealed happy to see that her parent like figures were speaking the truth but Denzel grimaced in disgust he couldn't understand why Cloud would want to kiss Tifa or any girl for that matter. When they broke the kiss Cloud couldn't help but grin at Denzel's facial expression but Tifa was blushing with having the kids see that but she was going to have to get use to it as now they were together she didn't want to be apart from Cloud.

"So Teef since it's your birthday what do you want to do today?" Cloud asked as he helped Tifa clean up the breakfast dishes of the children's.

"Well um we could go shopping for a new bed after all neither yours or mine is big enough for the both of us" she smirked rather seductively

"Shopping sounds good and maybe for lunch I can take you too this restaurant I know and afterwards well maybe we could" he finished then as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen so he raised an eyebrow to finish what he was getting at. Tifa nodded and the door open.

"Kids we are going to drop you off at Elmyra's while we go shopping okay" Cloud explained the kids nodded.

After dropping off the kids they headed straight into town where they started looking for a brand new bed, they actually found one very quickly and after a rather intense negotiation Cloud had indeed managed to get the bed at a fraction of the price and to have it delivered today and he had even managed to get a bed sheets and pillowcases thrown in for free. How had Cloud done this Tifa had no idea.

They had gotten back from lunch and found themselves alone in the house as Elmyra had said she would have the kids until dinner and although they protested once Elmyra had explained she didn't mind because the they had finally gotten together they needed some 'alone' time.

"I suppose we um should start dismantling my old bed" Tifa sighed feeling a little awkward since now it was just the two of them all alone as well.

"Well we could but I have a few better ideas" Cloud growled Tifa giggled a little and grabbed his hand and led her to what was soon to be their room.

Stripping the bed of its old covers they then removed the mattresses and started dismantling the frame and that was when Cloud found his gift from this morning that Tifa never got to open as they got a little too caught up in exploring each other's mouths.

"Teef you didn't open my gift" Cloud said handing her the box. Tifa smiled and gladly opened gift. Inside the box there was a jewellery set that consisted of a necklace, a bracelet, a set of earrings and last of all a ring that was very much like the one he had given Tifa before he left her the Fenrir ring now glisten in the light of the room but the band was changed it was now in the shape of wings and the ring that the wolf held in its mouth now held a diamond instead.

"Oh Cloud" Tifa sobbed seeing the array of jewellery that had been giving to her

"I take it you like it then?" Cloud questioned a little worried she didn't like it.

"Of course I do they are beautiful thanks so much" Tifa smiled and gently embraced him.

This was turning out to be the best birthday she had ever had, she was finally with the man she loved.

The jewellery that Cloud had given Tifa was indeed beautiful but it was nothing compared to the letter that Cloud had given her that he had admitted his real feelings well that was the best gift she could of gotten was knowing her feelings for Cloud had been returned so as her birthday drew to a close and she settle down to sleep in her new bed next to the man she loved she wonder could live get any better than this?


End file.
